Hisako
| affiliation = Kitsui Sanretsu | occupation = Wanderer | previous affiliation = None | team = Team Sanretsu | partner = Kitsui Sanretsu Yoshiaki Hiroshi Sairento Mukui | signature skill = }} :Strength does not come from physical capacity. Instead, It comes from an indomitable will. - Kenji-Taichō Hisako (久子, lit. Enduring Child) is a who befriended Kitsui Sanretsu and is a prominent member of his team. She is spiritually aware and in possession of . She once lived in before moving to Akabira City. Hisako is sick and frail, as she suffers from an extreme case of tuberculosis. Hisako's current location, including that of Team Sanretsu, is unknown. Appearance Hisako has long, layered blond hair with a side-swept bang and purple colored eyes. Hisako usually wears silver stud earrings, an open short-sleeved white cardigan over a black corset-like top with a frilled black skirt, and black knee-high boots she commonly hides two small knives in. Around her neck, Hisako also wears a golden necklace that Kitsui bought for her as a birthday present. She has been known to wear a variation of a sleevess Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) she received as a gift from Kitsui with a white shitagi, a black kosode, black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and average waraji. Her figure is also slim and quite curvy. Personality Hisako is a kind, generous and fun-loving girl whose always willing to lend a hand to anyone who may - or may not - need it. As a result of this, she hates causing harm to others in any shape or form, or watching others get hurt, especially because of her; even if the person attempting to harm her have attempted to kill her in the past. Due to this, Hisako usually avoids confrontations and rarely uses her powers at all. She also has a tendency to see the good in people regardless of their actions, going as far as to say that Averian must have had his reasons for doing what he done to Kitsui during his time in . This leads many to believe that she is naive, though Kitsui explains that she just has a "heart of gold". Regardless, this view often leads her to act with others actions ahead of her own. In conversations with Kitsui, Hisako has shown herself to be scared of going to sleep, especially at night or when she happens to be on her own. This stems from her childhood, as she has recurring nightmares regarding her abusive parents and relatives, though she rarelt talks about her past demons. By her own admission, the dreams have only ever stopped in one instance; when Kitsui himself slept in the same room. Background Equipment Dual Knives: Hisako carries two knives with her for self defense, carried in the side of her boots. The knives have a rather slim blade, and are roughly twenty centimeters in length and are quite effective when thrown at a target. The knives were made by Kitsui and are capable of having a Kidō spell stored within the blades for later use, without the need for spiritual energy or an incantation. They can also be charged with elemental Kidō to increase blade length, cutting power, strength of the strike, or to facilitate a host of elemental effects, among them burns, numbing of a persons body and freezing a foe solid. Hisako later revealed that Kitsui also fitted the knives with an amplifying device, that effectively double the strength of whatever spell Hisako fires off, explained by Sairento Mukui to be an effective counter to Hisako's own low-levels of spiritual energy, though she can only use two such spells in any one battle. Kitsui explains that the amplifying device uses the basic aspect of hollow powers to devour spiritual energy from the atmosphere to increase the spells potency, which is then stored within the knives itself. *'Mist-Based Illusions:' By charging one blade with fire Kidō and the other with water Kidō, Hisako is fit to use the increased moisture from the steam created to form mist. This mist can then be utilized to show reflections of either herself or enemies, effectively limiting the opponents ability to locate the real Hisako and improving her ability to fight back. Powers and Abilities : Hisako's spiritual power has been noted to be quite low, though this is often attributed to her general dislike of combat and training. She can effectively see , and other spiritual phenomena, though her spiritual power is below that of even most -level . Despite its low levels, Hisako has expressed incredible control over her energy because of Yoshiaki Hiroshi's training, and can effectively lower it to such levels that her power becomes completely hidden to even the best sensory abilities; which ultimately allows her to hide from even the strongest of individuals. Swordplay: Hisako has some skill in close-quarters swordplay, as she can dispatch Hollow using her knives. Enhanced Speed: One of the only applications of spiritual power that Hisako has trained herself in is speed enhancement which allows her to either run or keep up with low-level Hollow and appear as though she is teleporting to average human eyes. She can move short distances quickly and without much drain on her reserves, though larger jumps usually take larger amounts of energy; as she once winded herself trying to keep pace with Kitsui. Keen Accuracy: Hisako has a keen level of precision, being capable of hitting the same target in the same place from a large distance with a throwing knife. Her skills are such that she can even hit moving targets, though high-speed movement is beyond her accuracy. Kidō Specialist: Having been taught rudimentary Kidō control from Yoshiaki Hiroshi, Hisako has shown some skill in utilizing Kidō. As Kidō is simply focusing ones spiritual energy into magic spells, even Humans can learn it if proper teaching is offered as Yoshiaki explained. Hisako can use Kidō up to #35 in both fields; showing a particular knack for Bakudō spells. Her knives allow her to release two spells, one from each blade, that she prepared earlier without expending any energy. Fullbring Hisako's abilities allow her to manipulate the "soul" of matter in a variety of objects, though her greatest skill seems to revolve around manipulating the "soul" of others. She can pull on the soul of another being to draw out un-tapped potential, though a part of the soul she pulls on is taken into her own body as a result. While the detrimental effects of overusing this power are currently unknown, Hisako has demonstrated that she can use the piece of the soul she acquired to augment her own abilities with that of the target. This skill also works in reverse, as shown when she suppressed the instinctual side of Kitsui's hollow powers, leaving only the hollowfied Reiatsu, as Averian's influence was suppressed completely and sealed as a result. This power, though, puts a great toll on the receivers body, which left Kitsui in a coma for three weeks and a further four when Hisako suppressed his hollow influence; leading her to often disuse this ability because of her own dislike of causing pain to others. *'Rei Kasui:' (レイかすい, lit. Soul Spike) A variant of the Rei Furashuu that Hisako has demonstrated after pulling on the "soul" of Kitsui Sanretsu when releasing some of his un-tapped potential. While she cannot use the wave-attack proper, she can cause a geyser of condensed spiritual energy to erupt quickly from the ground beneath her foe; though her own dislike of fighting coupled with her own low levels of spiritual energy ultimately limit the damaging potential of the attack as a whole, though its speedy execution allows her to take her foes unaware. *'Shinshoku:' (しんしょく, lit. Corrosion) A power that Hisako received when she pulled on the "soul" of Yoshiaki Hiroshi. This technique creates a green, blob-like substance that slowly corrodes surfaces it comes into contact with away to nothingness. This ability is the most potent in Hisako's arsenal, as it is completely unrelated to spiritual or physical strength, as it simply corrodes substances no matter their strength or power in relation to Hisako's own. *'Kesshō Seigyo:' (結晶制御, lit. Crystal Control) A power that Hisako received when she pulled on the "soul" of Sairento Mukui. This allows her to utilize his abilities to control and manipulate crystal. This serves as her basic defensive skills, as she can create surprisingly durable barriers and shields to protect herself and her allies from harm, both at close-range and at a distance. She has also shown herself fit to crystallize attacks with a mass, regardless of the strength in comparison to Hisako's own. Despite this potentially useful ability, in that first glance Hisako can essentially crystallize anything with a mass and form an ultimate defense of sorts, this is far from the truth. Sairento explains that using it on large objects such as Cero or other such energy blasts, require a large degree of energy that quickly depletes her reserves. *'Flight:' A power that Hisako received when she pulled on the "soul" of Saikō Onkei. It allows her to convert her spiritual energy reserves into beautiful black wings that enable flight. As a result, they aren't all that durable, considering the strength of her spiritual energy; though this does allow her to move at speeds comparable to Shunpo and other high-speed variants and is one of Hisako's more recognizable powers. Behind the Scenes Hisako's appearance is based on Stella Nox Fleuret from the new Final Fantasy game titled Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Heroes